A display device provided with a backlight unit that irradiates light toward a back surface of a display panel, such as, for example, a liquid crystal television receiver or the like, is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The display device is provided with an enclosure configured by a mutual combination of a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. The front cabinet is disposed so as to cover an outer periphery of the display panel. The rear cabinet is disposed on a back surface side of the display panel. The display panel, the backlight unit, and a power source substrate or the like for supplying power to the display panel, for example, are disposed inside the enclosure.
A plurality of holes disposed in a grid is provided on a planar portion of the rear cabinet. When power is turned on for the display device, the power source substrate or the like is energized and generates heat. Heat from the power source substrate or the like is released to an outside the display device through the plurality of holes.
Furthermore, a waterproof cover is disposed inside the enclosure. The waterproof cover is disposed so as to cover the power source substrate or the like from above. For example, when liquid from a beverage or the like spills on a top surface of the enclosure, the liquid may flow into the enclosure from the plurality of holes. In such a case, liquid is suppressed from adhering to the power source substrate or the like because the waterproof cover receives the liquid that flows into the enclosure.